Farriage Lily Tra
General Information First name: Farriage Middle name(s): Lily Surname: Tra Age: 110 but looks like 25 Date of birth: June 12 Race: Water Nymph (Okeanid) Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Current residence: Atlantis Relationship status: Single Social status: Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Gaelic Language spoken: English and Gaelic Other languages known: Communication with animals Style of speaking: Volume of voice: Medium Physical Appearance Height: 6'2 Weight: 187 lb Eye color: Purple Skin color: Sun kissed tan Shape of face: Heart shaped Distinguishing features: Build of body: Fit and curvy Hair color: Strawberry blond Hair style: Waist long Complexion: Posture: Tattoos: Lilies wrapping around her arms Piercings: Septum Typical clothing: Sundresses and rarely ever wears shoes Is seen by others as: Personality Likes: Swimming with aquatic animals, walking looking along shorelines Dislikes: People polluting the waters Education: Fears: Aquatic animals being killed for sport Personal goals: Making sure ocean life is not lost General attitude: Bubbly, caring, loving Religious values: Worships the Gaelic goddess Cliodhna General intelligence: Above average intelligence General sociability: Slight loner Health Illnesses (if any): Allergies (if any): Sleeping habits: 6 hours a day Energy level: Very energetic Eating habits: Only when needed Memory: Has issues remembering names Any unhealthy habits: Sweets History Birth country: Atlantis Hometown: Atlantis Childhood: Teen years: Adult years: Past places of residence: History of family: Briefly explain life story: ☀She grew up in a happy for most of her childhood. She was abandoned the day she was born, but a loving family came and adopted her. So with her adopted parents who were archeologists, she got to travel the nation a lot with her adopted siblings. As she got in teens, that was when tragedy hit her family. Her parents were approached by a mysterious rich man, who want to buy all their findings of the dig they were currently on. The man offered enough money to put her siblings and her through life without a worry in the world, but her parents turned him down being appalled by the man's request. This didn't settle well with him, so a week later the mysterious man sent men in the middle of the night who killed her parents in their sleep and kidnapped her older sister as a trophy along with all her parents findings from the that site.Once they were old enough to take care of themselves and not live with family, her other two siblings went out into the world following their parents footsteps as well as trying to find their sister that was taken captive. She went her own way becoming a marine biologist so she help ocean life that she loves so dearly. Relationships Parents: Deceased Siblings: Two sisters and a brother all in hiding around the world Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: Best friend(s): Important friends/relatives (explain): Love interest (if there is one): None for now Combat Peaceful or violent: Only violent when threatened Weapon (if applicable): A silver trident with pieces of blue like metals inland as well as aquamarine gemstones encrusted at the tips Style of fighting: Hand to hand combat Others Occupation: Marine biology Current home: A small nice shack on the beach Favorite types of food: Vegetarian type of foods Favorite types of drink: Milk and Mead Hobbies/past times: Painting, collecting abandoned shells Guilty pleasures: Pet peeves: Pets: Sea turtle named tulip Talents: Calming animals Favorite colors: Purple, turquoise, and black Favorite type of music: Metal and Celtic Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells * Blinding Beauty/Stunning Grace- This ability affects all humanoids within 20 feet of a nymph. Those who look directly at a nymph can be blinded temporarily for one post as though by the blindness spell. * Water form- Uses water to enhance her muscle tissue. Giving +2 to strength for 2 posts. * Tidal Wave- Can conjure up a wave of water that crashes down on an area within range. The area can be up to 20 feet long, up to 10 feet wide, and up to 10 feet tall. The water then spreads out across the ground in all directions, extinguishing unprotected flames in its area and within 20 feet of it, and then it vanishes. * Water Wall- Creates a wall of water on the ground at a point within range. Can be made up to 20 feet long, 10 feet high, and 1 foot thick, or can be made in a ringed up to 10 feet in diameter, 10 feet high, and 1 foot thick. Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]